disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Keeper of the Underworld
The Underworld is where the sinners of the universe end up when they die. This is where souls are tortured, ground up and spit back out to be sent to ruskin factories and made into prinnies. Littered with Zombies, Ghosts, and other unsavory undead creatures, the Hells are dangerous places, and Keepers of the underworld are specialized shinigami built to keep what's meant to be in hell inside. Role: Keepers of the Underworld are dangerous and useful supports, but they can also be deadly on their own. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d10 Requirements Race: Shinigami, Ghost, Anubis, Grudge Specter, Zombie, or Death Base Attack Bonus: +6 Feats: Gratuitous Violence, At least one Monster Feat unique to your race Special: '''Must have traveled to the Underworld and captured one rogue undead or spirit before '''Class Skills The KEEPER OF THE UNDERWORLD's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Intimidate (Charisma), Knowledge Religion (Int), Fly (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge Plains (Int), Knowledge Arcana (Int), Perception (Wis), Fly (Dex), Stealth (Dex), Use magic device (Cha) Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the KEEPER OF THE UNDERWORLD prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A KEEPER OF THE UNDERWORLD gains no weapon or armor proficiencies. Techniques and Spells Known: At levels 2, 3, 4, 7, 8, and 9 a KEEPER OF THE UNDERWORLD gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class, and at levels 2, 4, 7, and 9 it learns new spells. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. Racial Abilities: When becoming a Keeper of the Underworld, you nearly become a new race all together. As such, you gain the bonuses listed below. Type: Undead (No recalculations are made however) +4 Strength and +4 Charisma, -4 Wisdom Size: Becomes Medium Move Speed: Becomes 30 feet Flight: 30 feet Perfect +2 to Survival, Knowledge Religion, and Perception checks Deathseeker (Su) At 1st level the Keeper of the Underworld improves their ability to seek out creatures that attempt to flee the Netherworld or those who come in. The Keeper of the Underworld uses their Charisma to modify their survival skill instead of Wisdom. Anubis, Grudge Specters, Zombies, Nosferatu, and Ghosts who gain this ability, Gain the Death's Sight ability of the Shinigami. Shinigami and Deaths who select this ability gain the Life Sense ability of the Ghost. All of the classes use their entire class level as their level to determine the strength of the Death's Eyes. Netherrealm (Su) At Level 2, the Keeper of the Underworld must select one of the layers of Hell from which they gain power. This determines the Domains you can select and are listed in the Inferno Class ability. The Keeper gains the Netherrealm ability of the Overlord Class. At 4th, 7th, and 10th level it gains Improved Netherrealm, Greater Netherrealm, and Ultimate Netherrealm using your Keeper of the Underworld and your Ghost, Shinigami, Anubis, or Death levels as your Overlord levels to determine their strength. Inferno (Su) At 2nd level you inherit abilities from your circle of hell from which you reside. It also determines the domains you can select from when you reach 4th level. Select one of the following, you gain abilities based on the circle you selected. Limbo: The Netherrealm you select is Limbo. The Domains you can select from are Community, Darkness, Repose and Death. Regardless of your actual alignment, you are treated as Neutral on the axis of Good and Evil when determining if spells or abilities effect you. Lust: ''The Netherrealm you select is Lust. The domain you can select from are Charm, Air, Erosion, and Weather. You gain the Devil of Sin feat for Lust. In addition you gain a +1 bonus to all d20 rolls vs. the opposite sex. (Or the same sex if that's what you prefer. If you like both you must select at the beginning of each day which it will be for). ''Gluttony: ''The Netherrealm you select is Gluttony and the domains you can select from are Ice, Water, Vermin, and Animal. You gain the Devil of Sin feat for Gluttony. When You eat a meal, you heal a number of hitpoints equal to your Keeper of the Underworld level. ''Greed: ''The Netherrealm you select is Greed, The domains you can select from are Artifice, Knowledge, Nobility, and Trickery. You gain the Devil of Sin feat for Greed. All creatures within your lifesight also show you how much money they have on their person. ''Anger: ''The Netherrealm you select is Anger, the domains you can select from are Fire, Madness, War and Destruction. You gain the Devil of Sin feat for Anger. You take a -2 to will saves but gain +4 to strength. ''Heresy: The Netherrealm you select is Heresy, the domains you can select from are Death, Chaos, Evil, and Law. You gain a +4 bonus to armor class and saving throws Vs. Divine magic and abilities. Violence: The Netherrealm you select is Violence, the domains you can select from are Destruction, Evil, Chaos and War. You gain a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls. Fraud: The netherrealm you select is Fraud, the domains you can select from are Knowledge, Law, Nobility, and Glory. You gain a +4 bonus to bluff, Sleight of hand, Stealth, and appraise checks. Treachery: ''The Netherrealm you select is Treachery, the domains you can select from are Ice, Destruction, Death and Luck. You can select any of the Devil Sin feats, or an angel of virtue feat. '''Ability Boost (Ex)' At levels 2, 6, and 10 the Keeper of Hell gains a bonus to dexterity and charisma. The bonus listed is what the bonus increases to resulting in a total +6 bonus to both scores in the end. Hell Tracker (Ex) At 3rd level you gain the ability to track down enemies who are attempting to escape you, or the confines of hell. You add your Charisma modifier to survival checks and perception checks made to track a creature whom you have used your shinigami sight on in the past year, or against any creature who originates from the Underworld. This is in addition to using it as your primary score for that skill. Attempting to locate the creature works the same way as detecting power levels with the Battle Veteran Feat. If you possess the Battle Veteran feat you gain a +2 to this check. Purgatorio (Su) At 4th level you inherit more abilities from your selected circle of hell. Limbo: While within your Netherrealm, you gain the Omega Sentinel Evility Basic Rule, and it does not require an evility slot to be equipped. Lust: ''While within your Netherrealm, you gain the Succubus evility Pretty Motion, and it does not require an evility slot to be equipped. ''Gluttony: ''While within your Netherrealm, you gain the Fuka evility Powered by Sweets, and it does not require an evility slot to be equipped. ''Greed: ''While within your Netherrealm, you gain the Nether Noble evility Greedy Disposition, and it does not require an evility slot to be equipped. When calculating it's bonus, include the worth of all items on your person in addition to money. ''Anger: ''While within your Netherrealm, you gain the Devil Bear evility Rage Charge, and it does not require an evility slot to be equipped. ''Heresy: While within your Netherrealm, you gain the Holy Dragon evility Divine Body, and it does not require an evility slot to be equipped. Violence: While within your Netherrealm, you gain the Mao evility Violent Courage, and it does not require an evility slot to be equipped. Fraud: While within your Netherrealm, you gain the Male Ninja Evility Feint, and it does not require an evility slot to be equipped. Treachery: ''While within your Netherrealm, you gain the Female Samurai Evility Euthanasia, and it does not require an evility slot to be equipped. '''Hellseeker (Su):' At 6th level, the Keeper of Hell becomes more adept at seeking out creatures who attempt to escape their wrath or the punishment of Hell. They are permanently under the effects of a tracking Mark spell. In addition, You can cast the spell Trace Teleport once per day using your overall character level as your caster level. Paradiso (Su): At 7th level you Your powers from your circle of hell improve. Limbo: When you activate your death Sight on a Good or Evil creature, you get Holy or Unholy against them on your natural attacks. In addition you lessen damage taken from the target of the Death's Sight by twice your Level in this class before applying Damage reduction, Resistance, or immunities. Lust: ''You gain the Paragon of Sin feat for Lust. When you activate your Death Sight on a creature effected with an enchantment spell or who is otherwise lustful, you gain Bane against that creature. ''Gluttony: ''You gain the Paragon of Sin feat for Gluttony. When you activate your Death Sight on a creature who is being effected by a magical consumable item or who is notably gluttonous, you gain Bane against that creature. ''Greed: ''You gain the Paragon of Sin feat for Greed. When you activate your Death Sight on a creature who has stolen an item within the last week, or who has at least 100,000 hl's worth of items, you Gain a +6 bonus to CMB, CMD, And armor class against that creature. ''Anger: ''You gain the Paragon of Sin feat for Anger. When you activate your Death Sight on a creature who is raging or otherwise known for anger, you gain the bane enchantment against them. ''Heresy: When you activate your Death Sight on a creature who is a divine caster, You impart a 15% spell failure chance on said creature. This increases by 5% for every step away from your alignment they are. Violence: When you activate your Death Sight on a creature whom has harmed you in the combat. You gain the Vicious Enchantment against them. In addition roll 2d6+ your number of levels in this class. Their damage is lowered by that amount for the Death Sight's duraiton. Fraud: When you activate your Death Sight on a creature, Make a bluff check against said creatures' sense motive. If you succeed they are effected by a bestow curse spell with no save, however if they attempt to remove it they will learn that it was just their own self doubt and the effect was not there. As such this effects creatures immune to curses until they realize it's fake. In addition, Once per round while Death Sight is active, you can make a bluff check against that creature's sense motive. If successful you apply the difference between the two numbers as damage that bypasses their damage reduction. Treachery: ''You can select any of the Devil Sin feats, or an angel of virtue feat, Or you can select the Paragon of sin or Paragon of Virtue feat for the one you selected last time. When you activate your Death Sight on a creature who is a fallen angel or ascended demon, They are shaken for the duration of your death sight, no save. '''Doomslayer (Su):' At 8th level, the Keeper of Hell is not only adept at tracking down the forces of the damned, but at destroying them as well. The Keeper of Hell gains a +2 bonus to attack rolls and +1d6 damage against the following kinds of creatures when using it's Death Sight. Demons, Angels, Sinners, Prinnies, Creatures with the Devil of Sin feat, or the Paragon of Sin feat, Creatures with the Angel of Virtue or the Paragon of virtue feat, and undead. If the enemy is more than one of these, the bonuses apply for each of these that it can apply. In addition, you can cast the spell Mind Probe 3 times per day. Hell's Confinement (Su): At 9th level you learn to bind those who have escaped you. Three times per day, you can use the spell Spellbinding Circle using your own caster level and Charisma modifier to modify the save DC. In addition once per week you can cast the spell Retrocognition. Divine Comedy (Su): At 10th level, You gain your final ability dependant on a circle of hell. In addition when you use your Ultimate Netherrealm ability, it changes the terrain. The Saving throw for any of the abilities is 10+ Keeper of the Underworld Level+ Charisma modifier. Limbo: You gain the ability to wield holy and unholy weapons without taking a negative level. Spells with the Evil or Good descriptor can interchange those descriptors at will for you. When activating your Ultimate Netherrealm, you create a Wall of Silver spell in the area of effect using your character level as your caster level. This spell effects both good and evil creatures however and you can select which are able to pass through and which aren't. Lust: ''Once per round you can make a diplomacy check against their sense motive instead of an attack roll. If it hits it deals damage as if attacked normally. When activating your Ultimate Netherrealm, you create a Tornado Sentry Wall spell in the area of effect using your character level as your caster level. ''Gluttony: ''You gain a bite attack. If you already possess a bite attack your bite damage increases by 1 size category. You add the spell maze to your list of spells you can cast. On the first round of the Maze they take your base bite damage. On every round they stay stuck in the maze they take 3d6 acid and 3d6 bludgeoning damage. When activating your Ultimate Netherrealm, you create a Polar Midnight spell in the area of effect using your character level as your caster level. ''Greed: ''You gain one additional item slot of your choice. You can wear multiple items of that type and gain different bonuses (You can't stack two of the same item or bonus or anything like that). When activating your Ultimate Netherrealm, You create 1 Sacred weapon spell per 5 character levels you possess. These swords are also effected by a Vacuum Wind Tunnel spell. The weapons are lances and creatures struck must make a reflex save or be knocked prone. ''Anger: ''You gain 1 rage power that doesn't require any prerequisites. That power is always active for you. When activating your Ultimate Netherrealm, the area becomes water, All creatures are effected with Murderous Command as well as a suffocate spell. ''Heresy: You gain Spell Resistance 15+ Total Character level vs spells from divine casters. When activating your Ultimate Netherrealm, Creatures in the area are effected by an Entomb spell as well as a fire storm spell. The entombment comes first and creatures entombed take a -8 penalty to their save vs. Fire Storm. Violence: You gain Damage Reduction 5 that applies only to damage dealt to you from things such as Psycho. When activating your Ultimate Netherrealm, The area is effected by a storm of vengeance spell beginning on it's 2nd round, and a Pyrotechnic Eruption spell. In addition it summons 4 fiendish Wolves with the advanced creature template. Fraud: Gain any one feat. You do not need to meet the prerequisites for this feat. When activating your Ultimate Netherrealm, The area is effected by enough Hungry Pit spells to cover it's area. Treachery: ''You can learn Angel Techniques as if you were an angel of your level. When activating your Ultimate Netherrealm, Creatures in the area are effected by an ice storm spell and a Flesh to stone spell. If they fail their save they are turned to ice. ' '''